Crusaders RPG Wiki:Legends of Malba
Welcome to the Crusaders roleplaying game! I began working on Crusaders because I wanted to create my own RPG from the ground up. Often I find myself becoming frustrated at the same old problems I run into when I play other similar games. Though I’ve still taken my favorite parts from several of those similar tabletop RPGs; including the War-hammer Fantasy RPG, various editions of D&D, and even TV shows. With inspiration from these and others, I hope to have created a game that’s unique and fun to play. My first major change involves the attributes. I like to think of them as a hybrid between D&D and the Fallout series attributes. One main change involves creating a new attribute called “Affinity”, which measures magic ability. It could also be used to measure one’s ability with psychic powers or nano-technology, if the setting is non-fantasy. I’ve always felt that magic needed its own attribute, in a world so embedded in it. My second main change to the attributes, improves the viability of the player's choice to up an attribute that involves social interaction. “Morale” not only dictates a character’s social abilities, but also serves a practical purpose in battle. I feel that it is a desirable attribute overall, and that players won’t be inclined to use it as a ‘dump stat’. The second item of note is having no classes or levels, unlike most table-top RPGs. I’ve always felt that classes were restrictive in nature, and aren’t necessary for this kind of game. I feel that characters should be able to be advanced in any way the player sees fit, and that a player shouldn’t have to wait 4 or 5 sessions before he adds something new to his character. I feel that players will take pride in the uniqueness of their characters. Another main overhaul of mine is the melee combat system. I wanted to give players several options when they are fighting in a battle. The action point system allow characters to adapt their fighting strategy to the situation, saving action points to act more defensively, or going “all out” if they need to. The system rewards intelligent play. Because weapon ranks add action points, characters who’ve invested several advances in melee combat are much more noticeably threatening on the battle-field. I've also attempted to simplify many of the rules commonly found in similar games. I've removed most of the charts, and replaced it with a simple “1 for 1” system. I feel that too many rules are restrictive to gameplay and distract from role-playing; so I've attempted to simplify many common-theme concepts as well. As a final note; keep in mind that most of this book is written to be used as a guide-line. Just about every rule should fall under the dungeon master’s discretion, although there are a few that are highly recommended to follow as they will deal with the game’s ‘balance’. Most of the guide is also written under the assumption that players are playing human characters. Special rules for non-human characters are discussed, however. Good luck, and have fun playing Crusaders! About the game Crusaders is a D20 system that takes a break from the conventional. There is no 'leveling up' and there are no classes. Instead, players are encouraged to make characters however they like, choosing from a wide variety of different traits and powers. Crusaders is simplified and streamlined, avoiding many of the confusing charts seen in other games. Click "Character Creation" at the bottom of the page to get started. Contents Gameplay Character Creation | Attributes | Races | Combat | Outside Combat | Experience | Skills | Weapon and Magic Ranks | Weapon Groups | Abilities and Techniques | Armor | Weapons | Gear | Magic | Lore Gods Category:Browse